


it’s nice to have a friend

by jenkook



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mitzu, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkook/pseuds/jenkook
Summary: During the difficult times, it's nice to have a friend like Mina.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

They meet in the beginning when everything is new and exciting. When they are nine young girls banded together by fate and a shared passion for performing. Tzuyu is considered 'the extra', so as she stands there in their new practise room, she knows she has the most to prove.

The girls are kind. They've known each other a while now, yet somehow it feels like they're meeting for the first time. In between the giggles and prolonged stretches of awkward silence, each member too dumfounded with the reality of the situation, it feels like the start of something new. Change hangs heavy and palpable in the room as they tuck into takeout bulgogi. A gift from their generous CEO.

Nayeon dominates the conversation but the girls are okay with that. Jihyo, the girl who has been assigned as their leader, allows herself to fade into the background. Tzuyu does too. She sits with her back against the metal wall, wondering that if it were to swallow her up, would anybody notice?

As the night wears on, the girls become rowdy with tiredness. They call it a day at one am, retiring to bed. They have not yet been assigned dorms, so at the moment they are bunking down in temporary accommodation.

Tzuyu shares with Jeongyeon and Momo. Momo was also considered one of 'the extras'. The two girls share a knowing smile. No words need to be exchanged. They have a good understanding of one another already.

Seeing Momo cry on stage, in front of all those cameras and people in the audience, seeing how passionate she was that she wanted this, makes Tzuyu feel like she knows her a lot better than she actually does.

***

Tzuyu is the first in the practise room the next morning. It is just past dawn, she left her other two roommates snoring away obliviously though their alarms will go off within the next morning. Despite showing their potential and dedication on the variety show, they still have a long way to go before they are ready to debut. They were promised this will happen within the next few months. Until then, they must work hard and prove how much they deserve to be given this opportunity.

Tzuyu is surprised to see the practise room is not deserted as she had hoped. In the centre of the room is a figure dressed in an oversized hoodie and leggings, who at first is indistinguishable until they start elegantly pointing their toes and spinning meticulously. This is Minari, the ballerina. Tzuyu knows of her, of course she does because they're in the same group, but has had little to do with her up until this point. Last night, she hardly remembers Minari saying a word. Maybe she didn't.

She has half the mind to turn away and forgot she ever saw anything, because Minari is as quiet and reserved as she is and the two of them stumbling across each other will only lead to a painfully awkward interaction that Tzuyu cannot face at just past five in the morning. However, before she can slip away, the door slams shut behind her and Minari jerks around like she has been slapped.

For a moment, they both stare at one another. Neither of them sure of how to react. Tzuyu sees Minari's big, brown eyes looking her up and down. The younger girl tries not to tremble in fear. Although Minari seems harmless enough, Tzuyu needs to remind herself that she does not really know these girls at all.

"Hello," Minari's voice is soft, and in a sudden turn of events it appears like she is the one who's shy. "I didn't think anyone else would be awake."

"Me neither." Tzuyu takes a tentative step forward, unsure of how to approach this situation. Part of her wonders; why couldn't it have been Sana or Nayeon? Someone who would do all the talking for me? Yet, at the same time, she is completely intrigued by Minari. Though this thought is quickly eschewed once she feels heat rising in her cheeks.

"I-I like your dancing," the younger girl mumbles, lowering her head to avoid making eye contact with her.

A beautiful smile graces Minari's features. "Thank you. I did not know you were watching me."

"I wasn't," she blurts. "Not for long anyway. Sorry."

Minari now turns her full body towards her, so eye contact is unavoidable. As much as Tzuyu tries to keep her eyes trained on the floor, she was raised to look people in the eyes whenever they are speaking to her. Especially those older than her. Which, she thinks Minari is.

"We haven't really talked a lot," the ballerina says. "I'm Minari. But everyone else calls me Mina."

Mina. Somehow, that moniker suits her even more. It rolls elegantly off the tongue, fizzing like champagne bubbles.

"I'm Tzuyu." The younger girl brushes the hair out of her face, tucking it clumsily behind her ears. For some reason, she feels bare exposing her face in such a manner to Minari. Mina.

"I know. I've been watching you since the beginning." If Tzuyu thought her blushing was bad, it is nothing compared to the shade of scarlet Mina's cheeks go. "I-I mean the competition."

The strain in Tzuyu's chest slowly lessens as she begins to realise that Mina is just as apprehensive as her. It brings her great comfort to know they are both in the same position. As the colour slowly returns to Mina's face, the younger girl can only think that she is thinking something along a similar vein.

"Would you... would you mind showing me a few dance moves?" Tzuyu requests tentatively. Mina isn't sure she's even spoken at all, she says it so quietly.

"Of course. But wouldn't it be more fun if I showed you?"

Although they don't get much time to practise before Jihyo sleepily stumbles in, yawning and knuckling her eyes, the knowing looks the two girls share throughout the day is enough to let them know that something beautiful is about to blossom between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls are quickly moved into their new dormitory, nestled in the heart of Seoul and about fifteen minutes away from their company building. It's all so exciting that Tzuyu doesn't sleep the night before they are scheduled to move in, snuggled in Momo's bed and giggling the night away with the older girl. None of them have seen any photos of their home, and although they know it will not be glamorous, they still let their imaginations get carried away. Momo begins crowing about swimming pools and a sauna, Jeongyeon laments about a rooftop garden and Tzuyu pipes up about them having a throne room, which earns her a playful whack across the head from Jeongyeon's pillow.

The reality is... less glamorous than that. Their dormitory is... fine. It serves its purpose; there is a kitchen, two bathrooms and a bed for each of them to sleep in which is the main thing. Oh, and a lounge. Though, they cannot help but deflate slightly when they step across the threshold and there is no swimming pool or marble countertops.

Tzuyu has been assigned a room with Chaeyoung and Dahyun, the other two youngest members of the band. She knows them well, and she would probably go as far as to saying they are the ones she is closest with. Especially Chaeyoung, who seems to be taking this adjustment a lot worse than she is. The young girl becomes withdrawn and shuts herself in their new room all day, which makes it awkward for Tzuyu and Dahyun who also want to unpack their belongings.

Undeterred, Tzuyu pads across the hallway and knocks cautiously on the door of the largest bedroom. Immediately, there is a clattering behind the door and Nayeon screeches something unintelligible, eliciting a small smile from Tzuyu. Within several seconds, the door is swung open revealing a flustered looking Jihyo, with a murderous glint in her eye. No doubt directed at Nayeon, who is glaring holes into the back of her head.

"Tzuyu-ah!" The leader's face brightens immediately. Sana's head peeks around the doorframe and a smile threatens to crack her face.

"Hey, eonni. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Yes, seeing as Nayeon has brought three closets worth of clothes when she only gets half of mine." Ah, seemingly this is what their altercation was about.

The youngest steps into the room and cranes her neck around. It's bigger than the maknae's shared bedroom, and almost triple the size of poor Jeongyeon and Momo's. Though, that would only make sense, seeing as there is four girls in this room. Tzuyu cannot begrudge them this luxury, even though she is envious about the fact none of them have to share a bunkbed whereas her and Dahyun do.

Mina is fastidiously folding all of her clothes and placing them neatly into her assigned chest of drawers, humming quietly to herself in the corner. There is an explosion of makeup and shoes on Sana's bed, Nayeon's clothes scatter all over the floor and Jihyo's jewellery box has somehow been upended in the skirmish. Perhaps Tzuyu is starting to appreciate her own roommates.

She makes a beeline over to Mina, of course, even though Sana pouts and whines that she needs the help more. The small smile Mina offers her is enough to alert Tzuyu she has made the right choice. Although she is not as meticulous as Mina, she tries to help the best she can. They soon fall into sync with one another, and before they know it, Mina's cases are empty and her corner of the room has been organised.

Mina gently touches Tzuyu's elbow, looking up at the younger girl with a smile, and that is all the thanks Tzuyu needs.

"Great. Now you've finished you can help me," Nayeon huffs a strand of hair out of her face.

Tzuyu does so willingly, Mina a little begrudgingly. Though, it's fun. Even if it wasn't, just being near Mina is enough. Nayeon eventually gets out of her funk and even goes so far as conceding with Jihyo that yes, perhaps she has brought too many clothes.

"Guys, can I tell you something?" Tzuyu stands in the centre of the room, wringing her hands together nervously. Suddenly, the focus is on her and four pairs of eyes bear into her. Usually she does not speak so openly, which must mean something is bothering her. "It's Chaeyoung eonni. I'm... worried. She hasn't left her room all day. I think she's sad about something."

Jihyo sits up, attentive concerned. "I'll go talk to her. I want to make sure she's okay."

Without another word, she slips out of the room and leaves them all in silence. Tzuyu fidgets guiltily. It was an internal battle wondering about whether to mention Chaeyoung's withdrawal, though now she knows Jihyo is on the case, she feels marginally better. Even after a few weeks, Jihyo has stepped up to the position of leader, leaving Tzuyu in awe of her strength. It cannot be easy for so young, but she handles it with so much courage that one can only admire her. Tzuyu knows she does. More than anyone she's ever known.

"What about you, Tzuyu-ah?" asks Sana, eyes wide and... perhaps sympathetic? "How are you handling things?"

"I'm okay." Because she is, really. This is nothing compared to the move from Tainan to Seoul. Yet, she understands the others will fuss over her considering she is the baby. And she is so quiet it's hard for them to ever know how she's really feeling. "I worry about the others, though."

"They will be fine," Sana says firmly. "We've all got each other. We'll get through this."

Nayeon suddenly stands, holding her hand out for Sana. "Come on, let's go see Chaeyoung-ah too. She can use all the hugs she can get."

Which leaves just Tzuyu and Mina in the room. Alone.

With a small sigh, Mina sits down on the edge of her bed and pats the space next to her, inviting Tzuyu to join. The younger girl slumps down, feeling the visible waves of tension coming off the older girl. Something tells Tzuyu something isn't right. It makes her stomach knot uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, eonni?"

Mina breathes a, "yes," even though she sounds shaky. "It's just... a lot. I'll be fine. Thank you, Tzuyu-ah."

The words get stuck in her throat, yet by some miracle Tzuyu somehow manages to choke them out. "I'm always here. If you ever want to talk."

"I know. And I'm always here for you. You don't have to keep everything to yourself. We're... a family now." There is a smile on her lips that doesn't quite reach her eyes but Tzuyu appreciates the sentiment all the time.

They will be, one day. Just give it time.

***

Things improve after dinner. Jihyo manages to coax Chaeyoung out of their room so Dahyun and Tzuyu can quickly unpack their belongings while they wait for their meal, prepared lovingly- though, perhaps not very well- by Sana and Momo. They spend their first evening in the dormitory sat around the table as a family of nine and it feels good. It feels like home.

Afterwards, Nayeon suggests they play a game to pass the time. Though they know they have to be up early in the morning, it's still too early to retreat to bed. Not that any of them will be able to sleep with the excitement of the day. So the oldest girl suggests Twister, causing Tzuyu to blanch. Although she has long, elegant limbs, they sometimes don't work how they're supposed to. Especially during Twister, when they stick out stiff and akimbo and she always loses. Tzuyu tries not to sulk already at the prospect of losing, even though Jeongyeon hasn't retrieved the game yet. 

It's a relief to see some of the other girls are less than enthusiastic about the choice of game. Namely Dahyun and Jihyo, who loll against each other and groan in protest, begging if they can watch a movie instead. If Tzuyu were braver, she would be joining them.

When she glances across the table, she sees Mina staring into space, eyes misted over slightly with the corners of her lips curved into a small smile, like she is reminiscing about something. Tzuyu's eyebrows knit together in the middle- she longs to know what is going through the older girl's head.

Eventually, they gather in the lounge where Jeongyeon has laid out the Twister mat and dial. She takes it upon herself to be the one who calls out the instructions, which Tzuyu reckons is rather unfair. With a resigned sigh, she stands and lets herself get paired up by Nayeon. The older girl puts them into pairs; Dahyun and Chaeyoung, Sana and Momo and herself and Jihyo. Which leaves Tzuyu and Mina.

"That's not fair!" Chaeyoung protests. "They're going to win!" 

Tzuyu says nothing, whereas Mina gives a small smirk and brushes her hands off on her jeans. Tzuyu has seen this look before; the competitive glint in her eye that would glimmer before every performance on the survival show. Mina is in it to win it, and truthfully, Tzuyu might be a little terrified off her in this moment.

As hard as they try, Sana and Momo are abysmal. They bicker and nudge and gripe if one of them happens to slip off their place (which is more often than not Momo, who is determined to stretch herself to the full extent to show off.) In the end, Sana forfeits with a huff and slumps on the sofa, arms folded tightly across her chest. Tzuyu hears Mina giggling quietly beside her, which elicits a small smile.

Nayeon and Jihyo are next. Against the odds, they are maybe even worse than the previous team. Nayeon is bossy and Jihyo argues back because she is the leader and she knows best, what part of that does Nayeon not understand? Jeongyeon takes great pleasure in watching their altercation, occasionally peppering it with her own snide comments which soon snowballs into a three-way argument. Eventually, Momo has the sense to pluck the dial out of Jeongyeon's hands and resume position as the spinner.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung are undoubtedly the best. Considering their experience of working together beforehand, they manage to manoeuvre themselves in a way no one else has yet managed. It's not long before they are both a tangle of limbs, bent across the mat in intricate positions and seemingly the winners. Tzuyu is downtrodden, Mina refuses to be beaten. 

"It's all down to you two," declares Jeongyeon, giving Mina a little shove in the small of her back. "If you win, we all have to make your beds for the next week." This was their predetermined prize, suggested in a moment of madness by Jihyo who is scowling and looking like she deeply regrets ever mentioning it in the first place.

Before they go up, Mina gives Tzuyu a small nudge and offers her a reassuring smile. Tzuyu inclines her head in a minuscule nod, feeling the tension dissipate from in between her shoulders. They've got this. 

"Left foot blue, Tzuyu-ah."

"Right hand green, Minari." 

"Right foot red."

Sweat slowly begins to build on Tzuyu's hairline, when she glances over she sees Dahyun watching in fear. They are only two more goes away from beating Dahyun and Chaeyoung's record. The tension in the room is tangible. Chaeyoung visibly gulps.

"Minari, left hand blue," Jihyo calls. The ballerina looks up from doing the crab, seeing that the nearest blue spot has Tzuyu's foot on it. The warm weight of Mina's hand on her foot causes Tzuyu to jump slightly, but, miraculously, she manages to uphold herself. Sana sucks in a terse breath of air, watching with wide eyes.

"Tzuyu-ah, right hand red."

With wide eyes, the younger girl realises the nearest red spot is behind Mina, meaning she will have to reach across the girl to touch it. For a split second, she considers calling a forfeit, before remembering how close they are to winning. Eyes narrowed in grim determination, she reaches over Mina's torso. The older girl giggles slightly when Tzuyu brushes against her exposed side.

She's ticklish. Cute.

Tzuyu slaps her hand down on the red spot, ignoring the growing redness in her cheeks as she is very aware of Mina's body against hers. There is a swell of shouts and cheers as the other girls rush forward to congratulate them on their victory. Even Dahyun and Chaeyoung are smiling widely, despite being the losers.

Suddenly, Jeongyeon surges forward and tickles Tzuyu, who is still in position on the mat. She spasms and shrieks, completely collapsing on top of Mina who lands on the floor with a thump, the air knocked out of her lungs.

"Ah, Tzuyu-ah!" She shouts over the other girl's giggles. Tzuyu is laid panting on the floor when Mina rears up, assaulting her with tickles which makes the younger girl writhe and scream on the floor. Soon after, the other girls pile on top, sandwiching Tzuyu somewhere in between them all.

As she lays surrounded by her sweaty, giggly band members, she thinks she will never be happier than in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Tzuyu gets homesick. Not often, they're too busy nowadays for her to dwell about home a lot. But in the quiet moments on a night, when the dorm is still and quiet, Dahyun's soft snores the only sound to be heard, Tzuyu curls in on herself and remembers.

She has lived in Seoul now for two years, yet it never seems to get easier. The memories never fade, they always stay vivid and bright and real. It's a struggle to differentiate them from reality sometimes. Often, Tzuyu will open her eyes and expect to be laid in her childhood bedroom, her mother knocking on the door and warning her not to be late for school.

It's on these nights where she doesn't sleep, staring up at the ceiling while unshed tears burn in her eyes.

She becomes increasingly withdrawn, drifting along like a pale and limp little ghost. She attends dance practice every day, but never lingers. In the studio, she never inserts herself into conversation. When she is not in the booth, she stares blankly at the wall until she is called up. And when she is in the booth, she sits on the stool with a far-off expression in her eyes. 

Deep down, Tzuyu knows she should be excited. They are debuting next month; the excitement mounting not only for the girls but also the expectant general public. All the people who have been backing them since the beginning are finally getting to see them as fully-fledged nine-piece. It's all Tzuyu ever wanted.

And yet, she feels nothing.

The days are long; in between dance practises, video shoots, photoshoots, fittings, recordings- the girls hardly have a moment of the day to themselves. But now, as opposed to only feeling homesick when she had the chance, it resides within Tzuyu indefinitely. While she is being fitted for her stage outfit, she dissolves into tears for no apparent reason. It takes Jihyo and Sana hugging her tightly to get her to stop. They put it down to the pressure, their schedule is extremely demanding and Tzuyu is only a young girl- of course she can't cope with it. 

It's good, in a way, that they don't know the truth. 

They wouldn't understand. Perhaps they would sympathise, but not know to the true extent how Tzuyu is feeling. Not Nayeon, whose home is a fifteen minute walk from their dorm and takes full advantage of this by visiting her family every Sunday; albeit, it is not often they have the free time to do this, but, still. Not Jihyo, who sees her mother every week when she pops in with groceries for them. Not Jeongyeon, who makes the effort to go for a meal with her father at least once a week, but if they don't have the time then he calls her every night before bed. No. They wouldn't understand. And Tzuyu doesn't mind- she would never want them to feel the way she does. She's happy that they have their families so close as a support system, especially Jihyo. Tzuyu tries to bolster herself on their leader's stoic strength but it is incredibly difficult some days.

However, there is one person Tzuyu overlooks.

She comes to her one night when the rest of the girls are watching a movie in the lounge. Tzuyu took herself off to bed early, using the excuse that she had a headache from their difficult day in the dance studio. While the girls are aware Tzuyu is not herself at the moment, they don't probe. If she has something on her mind, she'll tell them. They're sure of it.

"Tzuyu-ah?"

The younger girl sits up bolt right in bed at the familiar voice. Throwing the covers back, she stumbles in the dark bedroom and throws open the door; revealing Mina stood on the other side, dressed in over-sized pyjamas that hang off her slight frame.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Her request is tentative, almost shy. Wordlessly, the younger girl steps aside and lets her in, flicking on the light as she does so.

Tzuyu sits back down on her bed and Mina mirrors her. Their proximity is so close their thighs are brushing together ever so slightly. Tzuyu tries not to think about it.

"Are you okay? You didn't want to watch the movie."

"I'm fine, eonni. I just have a headache."

Mina doesn't argue, but the way in which she eyes the younger girl speaks volumes. She doesn't believe her.

"If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I-I know, eonni. It's nothing, really."

The older girl's eyebrows flicker up. "So something is bothering you."

Tzuyu sighs. "I just... feel homesick. That's all. Really, it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Mina nudges her gently with her thigh. "Come on, Tzuyu-ah. Talk to me. Or do I have to tickle you to get you to talk?"

This manages to elicit a watery giggle from the younger girl. "Okay, okay. I just miss home a lot. Sometimes it just gets really bad for no reason. I can't explain it."

Mina nods understandingly, eyes wide and sympathetic.

“I understand. Have you spoken to your family?”

Tzuyu shifts. “I try not to. It only makes it worse And I don’t want my mom to worry if I start crying. She hates it when I cry.”

Mina brushes a strand of hair out of the younger girl’s face. “We all hate it when you cry, Tzuyu-ah. But we hate it more when you keep secrets and don’t tell us what’s wrong. We’ve been so worried.”

“I’m sorry, eonni,” the younger girl hangs her head, feeling shame swirling in her stomach. “I just don’t like bothering you all. I know everyone has their own problems.” 

“That doesn’t mean we don’t care about yours too.”

Tzuyu wonders where Mina learnt this skill; to simply know the right thing to say. 

Or perhaps it’s simply just Mina’s presence that comforts her. 

They sit in silence for several moments, Mina’s arm protectively twined around the younger girl’s shoulder. They can hear the other girls laughing loudly and squabbling from the lounge, but Tzuyu wouldn’t change her position for the world. Being held by Mina envelops her in a warmth that touches her right down to her soul, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering gently. 

With a sigh, Tzuyu rests her head against the older girl’s shoulder and she chuckles, scratching her scalp in the way only she knows she likes. 

“Do you miss home too, eonni?”

Mina considers her answer. “Sometimes. Talking to my mom helps a lot.” Her fingers momentarily stop caressing Tzuyu’s head. “You should try it.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “Now you sound like Jihyo eonni.” 

Mina giggles. “You should start listening to us, then. We’re full of good advice if you’d care to hear us out.”

Tzuyu knows that Mina has only lived in South Korea for a year, and compared to Tzuyu’s three years, it seems a small amount of time. But the strength Mina upholds herself with is admirable, Tzuyu could only wish to have her outlook on life one day.

“Do you know what I think would cheer you up?” suggests Mina suddenly. Tzuyu waits on baited breath. “Ice cream.”

She rears up, excitedly. “How did you know that’s what I was thinking?”

The older girl taps her nose mysteriously, and Tzuyu reckons that as long as she has Mina around, she will be okay.


End file.
